


Twins at Play

by MaxWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins pay Percy a little visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins at Play

Fred threw his head back as he rode his older brother’s cock. Percy took hold of Fred’s solid waist, gripped it tight, and helped Fred ride him, pumping his own hips furiously, his skin slapping against the skin of Fred’s backside.

George, stretched out on his side next to Percy, gazed admiringly up at his twin. He reached out to touch Fred’s stomach as Fred leaned forward and braced himself with one hand on Percy’s chest. Fred’s other hand rested on one of his own thighs as he increased the speed of his ride. He let his mouth hang open, panting almost in time with his bouncing. His face and neck and chest were covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He closed his eyes, and despite his obvious physical exertion, he looked almost serene.

“You like to watch, don’t you?” Percy growled. His face was sweaty, his expression hard with determination as he pushed repeatedly up into his younger brother.

“Yeah. And I like watching you lose control,” George purred, caressing Percy’s flat chest. “Are you about to? Are you about to explode?”

“Yes. I’m gonna come … I’m gonna … I’m coming … Yeah … oh, fuck …”

And as he began to come, George cupped the back of Percy’s head and roughly took his mouth, Percy’s noises flying down his throat. Fred slowed his ride and opened his eyes to watch Percy being savagely kissed by his twin. He rolled his hips and clenched down on Percy’s prick as though trying to milk every last drop out of him.

George finally felt Percy relax and released him. Percy lay there limp and out of breath, his hands falling from Fred’s waist. Fred, exhausted as well, slid off Percy and lay on his side next to him, opposite George.

“You know, Fred,” said Percy, “If you’d allowed me to wear my glasses, I’d have been able to see you much more clearly while you were up there.”

Fred rolled his eyes. “We’ve been through this.”

“Glasses are so not sexy, Percival,” said George. He repositioned himself between Percy’s legs and pushed them up and apart. “Here, hold this,” he said to Fred, motioning for Fred to take one of Percy’s legs from him in order to free up one of his hands. Fred took hold of the leg closest to him and waited patiently as George reached over to the night stand to get Percy’s wand.

“Why,” said Percy, “can’t I just rest for a min – Oh!”

George had cast a little spell to lubricate and loosen Percy up. He smiled at Percy’s reaction to the sensation.

“If you think _that_ felt good,” said Fred, “you’re gonna love what he’s about to do to you now.” Fred took the wand from George and set it aside, pulled Percy’s leg back even further, gripping it just behind the knee, and watched intently as George positioned the head of his cock at Percy’s entrance. As he began to slide inside, Percy pressed his head back into the pillow and groaned.

“Oh, god.”

“Is that a good ‘oh, god,’ or a bad one?” asked George, pausing to wait for Percy’s answer.

“Good! So good!”

The twins grinned at each other. George slid all the way in, pulled out a little ways and then finally began to thrust.

“Oh, George,” groaned Percy. “Oh, my god.”

“I think he might like this,” said Fred, caressing Percy’s face.

“I think he might like it a lot,” agreed George. “We should do something to quiet him down a bit, shouldn’t we?”

“Oh, I think so.” With a mischievous grin, Fred hoisted a leg up and over Percy, straddling him and plopping his bottom down on Percy’s chest. “I have something for you,” he murmured, shimmying up Percy’s body until the head of his dick touched Percy’s lower lip. “Open wide.”

Percy looked down at what was awaiting entry into his mouth. The bright red thatch of pubic hair above and behind it reminded him strongly of his own. _Sweet Merlin, these are my little brothers,_ he thought. He was on the verge of panicking and putting a stop the whole thing, when George pushed his legs further back and began hitting a wonderfully sensitive spot inside him. He opened his mouth to gasp and moan and he shivered with pleasure, all rational thought slipping from his mind.

Fred wasted no time; he quickly slid the head of his cock past Percy’s parted lips. He leaned forward, bracing himself on the headboard of Percy’s bed, and gently dipped his prick into his brother’s mouth.

The view George had of his twin’s backside, his balls hanging between his spread thighs, aroused him even more. He released one of Percy’s legs and reached out to touch his twin, cupping one of Fred’s firm, freckled cheeks. He brought his hand up to his own face, thoroughly licked two of his fingers and placed his wet fingertips at Fred’s little pink hole. He gently fingered it, rimmed it, and finally pushed his way through, sliding both fingers all the way into the already loosened opening.

Percy wasn’t sure at first what had changed to make Fred moan and squirm like that. He brought his hands up to cup Fred’s cheeks as he sucked contentedly, let his fingers venture into Fred’s crack and felt the other hand, George’s hand, thrusting there. He decided to assist in driving Fred mad with pleasure and tightened his lips around Fred’s shaft.

“I’m gonna come,” Fred finally said. He took himself out of Percy’s mouth, looked down at him with slightly dazed eyes, and asked, “Can I come in your mouth?”

“Yes,” Percy nodded with no hesitation. His eagerness made Fred smile, and Fred slid himself back inside and continued pumping. With Percy’s willing mouth and George’s stroking fingers, it was mere seconds before Fred’s body shuddered and began to empty itself down Percy’s throat.

When Fred’s body relaxed, George removed his fingers. With a groan, Fred lowered himself down on Percy’s left side, collapsing there and grinning tiredly at Percy. “Thanks, Perc” Fred whispered and moved in for a soft, but passionate, kiss, tasting himself on Percy’s tongue.

Watching them kiss, George began to fuck his older brother harder, faster, sweat starting to glisten all over his skin. Fred and Percy finally broke the kiss and looked up to watch him work toward his own climax.

“Come inside me,” begged Percy, his voice soft and breathy as he began to arch and writhe on the bed. “Please … oh, god, George … harder … YES!”

“You’re being so vocal, Perc. Very good,” whispered Fred, nodding his approval. “We wanna see you completely fucking lose it.”

Percy was on the verge of doing just that. His cries grew louder, his face redder. “I think I’m gonna … come again. Oh, my god!”

George adjusted his angle to better hit Percy’s prostate, hoping to encourage another orgasm out of him. He pushed Percy’s legs back as far as they’d go. “I’m gonna come with you,” he panted. “Let me know when. Let me know …”

“Now! Right now!” And Percy cried out as he began to climax once more. The sight of him spread out like that and coming all over himself was enough to push George over the edge and he began to shoot his load deep inside his big brother. He lowered his body to lie flat on top of Percy, thrusting and spurting into him.

George brought his mouth down to the right side of Percy’s neck and began to kiss him there while Fred kissed and sucked on the left. Percy arched his neck, offering it to them, as his second orgasm rocketed through him. Finally the two sets of lips both kissed their way to Percy’s chin and then left Percy’s face entirely.

Percy’s climax finally ended and he opened his eyes to find the twins kissing each other softly and sweetly. He watched this quietly for a while, almost fascinated by how these mirror images could desire each other so deeply.

He finally cleared his throat. Their lips parted and they and looked at him.

“Oh, hello, there,” said Fred brightly.

“Thought we’d lost you,” said George. With a groan, he withdrew and rolled off Percy. He and Fred settled on either side of their brother and proceeded nuzzled his ears.

“Fred, George,” said Percy, “if I may ask … why did you come in here in the first place?”

The twins frowned at each other, trying to remember.

“Er,” said George.

“Oh, I remember,” said Fred. “Extra quills. Wanted to see if you had any.”

“Oh,” said Percy. He gestured weakly at the desk across the room. “Over there.”

“Right. Thanks!” And with that, the twins got up and began to dress.

Exhausted as he was, Percy forced himself to sit up. “You didn’t really come in here for quills, did you?”

“What exactly are you suggesting?” asked George.

“He’s suggesting we used the quills as an excuse to come in here and shag him,” said Fred with mock indignation.

“Well, I never!” George pulled on the last of his clothing and crossed the room to grab a couple of quills from Percy’s desk. “Someone thinks an awful lot of himself today.”

“And yesterday, don’t forget.”

“And the day before that too, as I recall.”

“Seems to be a pattern with this one, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, for pity’s sake,” muttered Percy.

“Come on, George, let’s go.” The twins went for the door, but stopped when they reached it. They exchanged a glance and Fred slipped past his twin to return to Percy’s bed. He leaned over, put his face level with Percy’s, and murmured, “We’ll be back in twenty minutes for the ink.” He made a hot, wet swipe across Percy’s lips with his tongue and was off again, he and George grinning wickedly as they both left the room.


End file.
